


Full

by jamesm97



Series: NSFW: Gif Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Format: GIF, Multi, NSFW Art, Out of Character, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale, Top Scott McCall, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so full he feels like he's going to fucking burst he doesn't know why Scott wanted a threesome with him and Derek but fuck it feels good being filled by them both at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the gifs I got them from http://18gayteen.com/category/gay-gifs/page/2/
> 
> This fic has explicit sexual content between Scott/Stiles/Derek of this is likely to offend you please do not read

“Shit” Stiles hisses out his legs are burning his ass feels like its being ripped apart and he honestly wants to stop.

But at the same time the pleasure that the stretching is doing to him is unlike anything he’s ever experienced before.

“Fuck Stiles how are you even taking both of them?” Scott moans from underneath him he’s moans are coming out like a non stop stream of curses.

“Derek opened me up pretty good” Stiles moans trying to take more of their dicks again but because he has both of them inside he can only go so far on each of them.

“How the hell did you manage to talk us into a threesome?” Derek questions again and how the fuck is he so coherent Stiles can’t talk without crying out in pain/pleasure and neither can Scott.

“Because... Fuck yeah that’s the spot, Scott wanted to experiment with boys to see if he could find them sexually attractive he wouldn’t tell me why fuck Scott don’t do that” Stiles hisses when Scott tries to slip a spit soaked finger into his ass as well.

He is way to full with both of the werewolves dicks he can’t take anything else.

“I couldn’t help it just wanna fill you up” Scott growls furiously bucking into him.

“I think Scott may like you” Derek hisses bucking up into Stiles enjoying the friction of Scott’s dick rubbing against his own.

“Of course he likes me have you seen my fucking hell Jesus Mary and Joseph I think I’m going to explode” Stiles cried out in ecstasy when they both his his sweet spot.

“Yeah that’s right Stiles going to fill you up your ours mine and Derek’s” Scott is panting out fucking him harder.

“Okay we need to have a serious conversation about this cause he’s my boyfriend I don’t usually share” Derek pants.

“Okay but right now I need to stop” Stiles pants out.

“Why are you hurt?” Scott asks stilling his movements and gabbing Stiles to steady him before Derek could react.

“My legs are aching I’m going to collapse and I really don’t want to impale myself on your dicks it could cause all three of us injury” Stiles tells them panting his legs are seizing.

Derek takes charge pulling out of Stiles and positioning the teen on Scott’s chest.

Scott slides into Stiles loose hole and Derek does too from where he’s kneeling behind Stiles.

The two werewolves fuck him at a brutal pace until he can’t think or speak unless its to let out a string of nonsense surprisingly its Derek to blow his load first making the inside of Stiles hole and Scott’s dick extra slippery.

The best thing about Derek is after he comes he stays hard for a while and he doesn’t get sensitive so he carried on fucking into Stiles and helps make stiles come untouched it makes his and Scott’s stomachs and chests sticky but Scott couldn’t care less he’s in more pleasure than he has ever been in his life.

He comes not far behind Derek and Stiles panting like he’s just ran to the edge of the universe.

Derek takes care to pull out and he has his hand pressed against the small of his back.

Stiles feels numb so obviously Derek is taking the pain so Stiles doesn’t have to hurt over his well fucked hole.

“Can we talk about Scott liking you now please?” Derek asks Stiles who hasn’t bothered to get up from Scott’s warm and comfy embrace.

“God he likes you too and I know you like him I see the way you look at him at training when he’s half naked” Stiles tells him and if he looked behind him he would see Derek blushing furiously.

“This is all great but can we have a relationship negotiation later I’m fucked and by fucked I do mean tired can we go to your room and sleep for a day?” Scott asks.

“Realtionship negotiation? Jesus why is my life so complicated?” Derek murmurs.

“You know you find the thought of us all being together makes your heart pound I can hear it” Scott smirks over Stiles shoulder.

“Well maybe I do, maybe I’m just being cautious so Stiles doesn’t get hurt when you and Allison start up your relationship again.

“You think I’d do that to you? To Stiles?” Scott asks.

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve fucked Stiles then got back with Allison” Derek tells him.

“I would never do that again” Scott tells him.

“I’ll believe it when I see it” Derek tells him picking Stiles up bridal style so the poor bastard didn’t have to stand.

“I think I don’t want that to happen again unless its a special occasion” Stiles laughs kissing Derek’s shoulder.

“did it hurt?” Scott asks walking after them.

“Yeah but it was good in a way too” Stiles smiles.

“I am so tired” Stiles moans burying his face in Derek’s shoulder.

He’s asleep before Derek even puts him in the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one in the series I can't be assed with the anonymous trolls hating on the fics I just can't be assed with it the series isn't worth the hassle


End file.
